The Cleveland Clinic Foundation became a member of the Southwest Oncology Group in 1965 and has had as principal investigators Dr. James Hewlett, Dr. Robert Livingston, Dr. Ronald Bukowski and presently, Dr. James K. Weick. The Cleveland Clinic Foundation has always been a large contributor both in terms of numbers of patients as well as committee membership, protocol design, protocol coordination and authorship. Disciplines of Medical Onocology, Therapeutic Radiology, Pathology and Surgical Oncology are well represented in the membership which now stands at 20 full members. Additionally, 17 CGOP physicians are members from 11 separate institution in four states.